


The First and Last

by Abradystrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abradystrix/pseuds/Abradystrix
Summary: Written for @romioneficfest 2020 on Tumblr.Prompt/Day: Day 6, Ron’s bedroom, vest.Brief summary: It’s time to leave the Burrow.Any possible triggering/warning tags: Suggestive dialogue.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The First and Last

‘What’s left?’ Hermione asks, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

Ron is standing in the corner, surveying the largely empty space of his childhood bedroom. One last suitcase lies in the middle of the room, some clothes draped messily over the sides.

It’s a hot afternoon in late summer, and the task of moving the boys out of the Burrow is almost complete, yet Ron is oddly quiet.

‘Feels weird, leaving it,’ he admits, scuffing the foot of his trainer on the floor.

‘I imagine it must feel odd,’ Hermione says gently, moving to take a seat on the empty bed. Ron’s bright orange bed sheets have been washed and packed, and the mattress feels strange underneath her. Ron moves to sit beside her.

’Never quite got the smell of ghoul out, mind you.’

‘It’s not that bad, Ron.’

He slings an arm around her shoulders and laughs.

’Not really a problem anymore, hey?’

‘I remember the first time I saw your room,’ Hermione says, looking up at the skylight window.

‘I remember it too,’ Ron admits, lying back on the bed. Hermione follows suit. ‘First time a girl had been in here. At least one I wasn’t related to.’

’First time I’d been in a boy’s room too,’ Hermione says, thoughtfully. ‘At least since I was very small.’

‘What did you think?’ Ron asks, a hint of vulnerability in his voice. Hermione rolls onto her side and rests on her elbow, looking at him with a smile.

‘I loved it. Your home is so wonderful Ron, and your room was just so you. I was really nervous, but we just sat and played chess for a bit and it felt so comfortable.’

Ron smiles, crossing his arms behind his head. Hermione rests her head on his shoulder.

‘I hope the room in Grimmauld’s going to look okay.’

‘We’ll make it great,’ she promises. ‘Lots of orange.’

‘I was thinking it might be time to move on from the orange,’ he says quietly.

’Never.’ Hermione says confidently. ‘In fact — close your eyes.’

Ron looks at her, suspicion in his eyes.

’Please! Just for a minute.’

Still confused, he nevertheless screws his eyes shut.

’This was meant — to be a housewarming surprise — but I think it’s a better tribute.’

He can hear shuffling and the sound of Hermione moving around.

‘You can open them now.’

He sits up and opens his eyes. Hermione is standing in the middle of the room wearing the most incredible garment Ron has ever seen. It’s a bright orange vest, emblazoned with the Canons logo. It’s far from skimpy, but it hugs her form in all the right places, and the sight of it reminds him of just how beautiful she is, her dark curls falling over her shoulder and a coy smile on her face. Wordlessly, he gets up and strides over to her, staring at her chest.

‘Is it ok?’ She sounds a little nervous.

‘Okay? OKAY?’ He bends down and kisses her square on the mouth. ‘It’s bloody brilliant Hermione. You look gorgeous.’

She grins at him and takes a mock bow.

Hardly daring to hope, Ron licks his lips nervously.

‘Your, uh… do your pants match?’

She grins at him, pulling her shorts waistband down every so slightly. He catches a glimpse of orange.

’I’ll be the first orange thing for your new bedroom,’ she says, raising her eyebrows.

It turns out, as they fall onto the bed, that she’s the last orange thing for this bedroom too.


End file.
